Normally in adjustable specialty beds, when the torso is elevated more than 30 degrees, the lower portion of the torso surface compresses the lumbo-sacral area and induces the patient to slide toward the footboard area of the bed. This not only causes discomfort, but also increases the risks of shear-lesion and pressure ulceration.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanism that minimizes compression of the lumbo-sacral area during articulation of the torso surface toward an inclined position.